There are several problems, dangers, and risks associated with the movement, transportation, and re-positioning of large objects such as heavy machinery. One problem is that oftentimes large machinery weighing over 10,000 pounds are situated in rooms which do not allow enough clearance area for a forklift or several forklifts. Another problem is that many large machines are too fragile to be moved solely by a forklift or by several forklifts. For this reason, a forklift may be used on one end of the machinery while being suspended by a dolly on the opposite end. And further encumbering the transport are cracks in the floor, uneven ground, grates, and other debris.
Another problem accompanied by the use of most dollies is the fact that most of them are simply raised too high off the ground. This raised profile increases the chances of inadvertently tipping the machinery over on its side. Or, in other instances, this raised profile of the dolly will lend itself to unnecessary instability. Unstable dollies become a significant source of liability in the transport of large and heavy machinery. Many large machines will incur substantial damage when dropped more than five inches off the ground. This instability creates unnecessary exposure for a moving and transportation business. It also creates substantial risk to the owner of the machinery inasmuch that the machinery is very expensive to fix and the fact that his or her business may have to shut down until the machinery is fixed.
Another problem which inheres into the task of moving large and heavy objects is the physical strain and back-breaking work entailed with lifting heavy objects. Although jacks and forklifts are used to enable much of the work, there are still several tasks which do require a substantial amount of physical strain by the human operators. This strain is not mitigated by the unnecessarily heightened profile of many dollies or other moving equipment.
Therefore, what is clearly needed in the art is an apparatus and system for the purpose of moving large and heavy objects such as machinery. This apparatus and system should minimize the potential damage to the machinery by lowering the height or profile of the dolly apparatus. The apparatus should also provide for an improved connection between the dolly apparatus and the object which it is supposed to move. The apparatus and system should also provide a more stable base for the transport of the machinery as well.